


值得记住的第一次   【A First Time to Remember]

by ancientzither



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 口交, 在做爱的时候很吵的巴里, 尴尬的啪啪啪过程, 尴尬的巴里, 手淫, 第一次, 结婚, 肛交, 讲故事, ！肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientzither/pseuds/ancientzither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴里和莱的第一次进行的可不像他们想象当中的那么顺利。</p>
            </blockquote>





	值得记住的第一次   【A First Time to Remember]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of A First Time to Remember by MomoMoon115! Thank you for your amazing work and your authorizaiton!   
> 这篇翻译我是像打了鸡血一样写出来的哈哈~作者大大的脑洞真的好萌！肉也很香！

【作者的话：这篇文是我，WacheyPena和 kipsi三人在讨论冷闪时开出来的脑洞哈哈哈~  
译者：听说203冷闪很闪？嘿嘿嘿，enjoy~】

 

莱的卧室房门被一把推开，他和巴里两人跌进了屋，嘴唇亲吻在一起，不断的在对方身上摸索着。接着莱把巴里按到床上，掠夺般亲吻他的脖子，但却被巴里推开了。

“你锁门了吗？”

“我告诉过你不会有人来的，小子。”莱一边说，一边又欺身上前亲吻巴里。

巴里扶着莱的肩膀保持两人的距离：“那你也去把门锁上好不好。”

“不会发生什么意外的，巴里。”莱回答他。

“莱，求你了。”

莱叹了口气，从床上起身。他特别给巴里展示了一下他是怎么锁门的，然后才又掉头扑到了巴里身上。“现在高兴了吗，深红小子？”  
巴里哼了一声，莱咬上了他的脖子。“非常满意。”巴里说道，接着张开嘴发出一声呻吟。

莱的手摸上了巴里制服顶端，但巴里又制止了他的男朋友。

“等等，再让我检查一下。”说着，他今晚至少第五次检查确定所有的通讯都已经被切断。

“巴里，你已经检查过这些了。”

“再检查一次总没什么坏处的，莱。”巴里看了他一眼，飞快拉下拉链把制服连带着面具脱了下来。

“巴里你不用这么紧张，没有人会发现的。”

“但你得承认做好预防措施更好一点。”巴里跟他讲理。

莱理解的点了点头。巴里坐起来，快速的吻了莱的嘴唇：“我知道我很难搞，别生气。”

“不，我理解。你不想昭告天下。”

“至少现在还不是时候。”巴里微笑着说。他捧住莱的脸，把他拉过来再次吻了上去。

莱感到巴里的身体开始细微的震动，他呻吟了一声。“你这么干的时候感觉真棒。哪怕你是无意的。”

巴里脸红了，他伸出手脱下莱的紧身T恤，他的大衣早在他俩进屋的时候就脱在沙发上了。巴里抚摸过莱纹满了纹身的上半身，用还在震动的手指轻轻划过那些图案。莱被摸得很舒服，发出低沉的呻吟。这孩子的动作太温柔了些。

“巴里，这是你的第一次吗？”莱问。

“不，不是啊，怎么了？”

“你动作太轻了。”莱得意的一笑，抓住巴里的双手。他向用力，将巴里的胳膊按在他脑袋两侧，弯下腰吻住了他。巴里渴望的向上挺起身子，正好把自己送进莱的怀里，莱也感受到了他控制不住的震动。他们的乳头摩擦到了一起，莱因为这一短暂的接触和巴里的兴奋而呻吟出声。

 

莱保持着把巴里按在床上的姿势隔着衣物摩擦着二人勃起的下身。巴里挣扎了一下，但莱马上用腿重新压制住了他。

“莱。”巴里不乐意的道。他想要更多的感受莱在他身上的感觉，他想要感受到他的全部。

巴里喘息着，当莱的手快速下移一把拽下他的长裤和内裤时被吓了一跳。他修长的双腿自然分开，莱爬到他身上，从床头柜上拿起了润滑剂。他首先在巴里的胸口上挤了一团出来。

“你要干嘛啊，莱？”巴里问。莱不理他，自顾自的把润滑剂在他的皮肤上抹匀。

莱冰凉而又粗糙的大手轻轻抚摸巴里的乳头，让他发出一阵颤抖。接着莱又不停地揉捏玩弄着巴里的乳尖，直到他控制不住的全身震动，在快感之下呜咽。莱满意地一笑，低头舔上了巴里的左乳。

“啊我天——”巴里话没说完就被自己的一声呻吟打断，莱温暖的嘴唇包裹上了他的乳头。一冷一热的温度变化给他带来了极大的快感。

莱的手沿着巴里的腹肌摸了下去，冰凉的手指擦到巴里的阴茎时的触感让他微微合拢了双腿。

“这么敏感？”莱问道。

巴里摇头：“就是太突然了。”

莱跪坐起来，套弄了一下巴里的阴茎，又往手里挤了些润滑剂。他把润滑在双手上抹开，然后开始坏心眼儿的捉弄巴里。莱的手先是擦过巴里的睾丸，看着他猛一挺腰，然后又滑上了他的小腹，就是不碰他最渴望的部位。巴里开始呻吟呜咽，想让莱给他更多。  
“这里？”莱抚摸着巴里的大腿说。

巴里瞪他：“你知道哪里。”

“啊，你说这儿啊。”莱的手指转到巴里的穴口若有若无的拨弄着。

巴里哼哼：“不是那儿，现在还不行...”

莱笑着俯下去吻住巴里，一把握住他已经完全勃起的阴茎。巴里的呻吟声尽数被莱吞下，他全身都开始了震动。莱开始快速套弄巴里，而巴里也配合的前后挺腰，快感使他失声呻吟，身体也震动的更快，但是莱却丝毫没有停下他对巴里快速有力的套弄。

“不，不要停，哈啊，莱...”巴里喘息着道。他马上就要到了，没顶的快感即将淹没他。

莱手上加紧了动作，又过了几下后巴里尖叫着他的名字射了出来。但莱却突然惊讶的发现巴里从他的床上消失了。

 

“卧槽？”莱喊道。他张开手掌，看到巴里的精液沿着胳膊滴下。

“巴里？”莱叫了一声，他听到了谁在粗重的喘息，可巴里还是没有出现在他的视野里。

“我在下面！”莱听到。

他爬到床边，皱着眉头往里找。巴里怎么可能会掉到那里去呢。莱明明在他身上而且他是躺在莱的大双人床中间的呀。

“不，你不在下面。”莱低沉道。他自己的阴茎还硬着，被包裹在过紧的裤子里，在他扒着床边低头时粗糙的和牛仔裤摩擦着。

“不，我是真的在床底下，你的正下面。”巴里叫道。

莱眉头皱的更紧了，但他还是把床垫都挪开，然后看到巴里正委委屈屈地躺在床底下。

“你这个天才是怎么跑到那里去的，深红小子。你怎么办到的？”

莱一边坐起来，一边哈哈大笑。

“闭嘴，莱！先把我拉出来再说！”巴里手肘支地，看到他左手边的墙突然被冻起来以后瞪大了眼睛。

“什么鬼！莱你把冷冻枪拿到这里来了？”巴里尖叫。他现在开始感到冷了。

他听到了床被挪动的嘎吱声还有莱越来越大的笑声。“莱，这一点都不好笑。”巴里无力道。

巴里感到自己被从另一侧拉了出来，他冲着莱撅嘴。

“现在你可以解释一下了。”莱带着笑逗他。

“我穿过了床。”巴里嘟哝道。

“不好意思，我没听清楚。”

“我穿过了床。”巴里嘟囔的大了点声。

“体谅一下老年人的听力，再说一遍吧深红小子。”

“我震动得穿过了床！行了吧！”巴里叫道。

“斯纳特？里面怎么了？你一个人对付不了你家的小极速者了吗？”米克敲了敲门。

巴里跳起来拿床单遮住了自己：“你说不会有人来的！”他悄声道。

莱点头：“米克不知道这事儿。他很有可能认为我们在吵架什么的。”他回答。

他们一直等到米克离去的脚步声在走廊里响起之后才继续他们的谈话。

“你说不会有人回来的，莱。”巴里一边说一边伸手去够制服。

莱阻止了他。“巴里，对不起啦。没事的，米克才不会关心这些。”

巴里看向莱，男人的勃起还被束缚在紧身牛仔裤里，而自己的精液还在他胳膊上，快要风干了。“好吧，但是你得先把那玩意儿擦干净。”

莱看了眼胳膊，伸出舌头沿着胳膊直接舔干净了上面的浊液，然后又舔干净了手。巴里的脸变得通红，但他走上前去解开了莱的裤子。当莱的阴茎跳出来时，他被吓了一跳。

“突击队员，你认真的吗？”

“这样快一点，小子。”莱傲慢的笑着，巴里把他推坐到床上。

巴里跪在莱的双腿中间，深吸一口气，想要平复一些紧张的心情。接着他含住了莱的龟头，舔弄着男人的铃口。莱大声的呻吟，这小子的嘴实在是太舒服了。莱把所有注意力都放在了龟头和被包裹住的一小段。巴里想要像莱之前挑逗自己一样的挑逗他，所以他挥开了莱想要触碰自己阴茎的双手。

“快点，巴里。”莱继续大声呻吟着。

巴里吐出嘴里的肉棒，伸出舌头舔上莱的铃口处，一面轻轻摇着脑袋。莱的身体在他口中因为快感紧张了起来。他甚至想就这么躺下然后在这个晚上剩下的时间里让巴里给他口交到高潮。这小子的口活实在是好得很。巴里化成一道残影站起身子，一秒内把莱推倒躺平在了床上。

巴里躺在了莱打开的双腿间，拿起润滑剂挤在了穴口附近。他握住了莱的阴茎，莱几乎要阻止他，以为他想直接这样坐下去，但事实证明不是。巴里戏弄着自己，用莱的肉棒把股沟处的润滑剂抹开，从外部刺激着小穴。莱再一次感受到了巴里的震动，在每次触到他穴口时都能听到他拔高的呻吟。

巴里动作了几下后就放开了莱的肉棒，后者立刻将自己的阴茎掌握回了自己手中。而巴里转身则用小臂支撑住了自己，双腿分得大开，往手里挤了更多润滑剂以后伸向了身后，往小穴里放入一根手指。莱的呼吸急促了起来，他不敢相信，他的男孩竟然肯扩张自己给他看。他从没想过这小子居然如此大胆。

巴里的手指进到第二个关节的时候，他的呼吸越发不稳。他就这样进出了几下，然后便想加入第二根手指。莱抓住了他的手。

“你现在还太紧。”

巴里摇头：“我以前这么干过，我知道我的极限在哪里。”他继续放入了第二根手指，大声呻吟出来，莱看向他的眼神充满了欲望。

放入两根手指后，巴里把腿分的更开了一点。他整个身体都因快感而颤抖，终于，一只手臂已经支撑不住他的身子，导致他脸朝下倒在了床上，屁股高高翘起，手指因此插得更深了。莱看着他，低吼一声，从巴里身下坐起来，从他手里拿过润滑。莱在留在巴里穴口中的手指上涂了润滑，然后自己也伸入一指。

“啊，等等。”巴里求饶道，但莱“嘘”了他一下。

“我知道，我慢慢的。如果疼的话记得告诉我。”

巴里点了点头，手指往小穴里又进了一点。莱的手指在他的穴口打着转，把润滑剂均匀抹开。他故意用指甲轻轻刮了巴里几下，满意的看到巴里被快感激得打了个颤，小幅度震动起来。莱用手指浅浅的抽插着巴里，玩弄着他，听着他的呻吟。

莱的挑逗让巴里的快感层层叠加，但现在加入第三根手指还为时过早，他还是很紧。莱试着再一次把手指挤入巴里的小穴，巴里呻吟着握上自己的阴茎开始动作。他自己的两根手指模仿着剪刀，想给莱更多的空间，让他插得更深。

“对，啊哈.......”巴里呻吟道。他十分喜欢这种略显粗暴的扩张方式带来的摩擦感，当莱收回手指时甚至不满的哼哼起来。

莱轻声笑道：“嘿，可是你自己说的现在你还没准备好啊。”

“或许我应该，哈，收回这句话？”巴里调笑着，挤压了一下自己的龟头。

莱温柔的将巴里的手指抽了出来，他把更多的润滑剂直接挤进巴里的后穴，然后一次性插入了两根手指。巴里的手放开了自己的阴茎，另一手抓紧了身下的床单。

“嗯啊我的天。”莱的手指在他身体里的感觉爽的可怕，这种感觉和他自己干自己完全不同。

莱在他体内的手指玩弄的摆动着，巴里柔软的内壁咬住了它们。

“看起来你还有点理智呢，我不如把你玩到不能自控，你说怎么样？”莱身体前倾，在巴里耳边轻声说。

巴里呻吟出声：“好的，嗯哈，好的，求你。”

莱的两只手指开始快速操弄巴里，巴里在快感的逼迫下发出哭叫声。莱准确的找到了巴里的前列腺然后进行精准打击，巴里完全不知道他怎么可以这么快就找到了他的弱点。莱保持着一个令巴里窒息的快速，他只能混乱不清的呻吟出一些不成句的单词。巴里的声音越来越响。直到他觉得他的阴茎马上就要硬的爆炸的前一秒，莱突然完全停了下来。伴随着一声呜咽，巴里无力的瘫倒在了床上，满头大汗，努力平静着自己的呼吸。

莱抽出了他的手指，帮巴里转了个身，好让他平躺在床上。莱覆上巴里，略显粗鲁的吻上了他的嘴唇。巴里一条胳膊环住莱的脖子，像莱吻他一样粗鲁的吻了回去，还一边用脚踢下莱的裤子。巴里一只脚踩上莱的阴茎的动作着实惊了男人一下。而罪魁祸首则得意的笑着把莱拽回来继续亲，脚下也不停地挑逗着对方。

莱后退了一点，把裤子彻底脱了下来。他又爬到了巴里身上把放在床头柜上的避孕套拿起来戴上。巴里已经期待的进入了高速震动模式，双腿打开。莱又把一些润滑挤到了阴茎上，这才终于抵上了巴里的后穴。他依旧不深不浅的戳弄了几下，巴里沮丧的抓住了他的床头。莱彻底进入了巴里，感受着包裹着他的高热舒爽的呻吟开始了浅浅的抽插。巴里被快感逼得尖叫，在莱加速之后双腿紧紧环住了他的腰胯。

“莱，啊啊，好爽。”巴里颤抖着道，莱重重地攻击着他的身体。

莱开始用一种很快、很彻底又有力的节奏操着巴里，使身下人发出快乐的尖叫。接着他又突然停下改换了节奏，变得绵长温柔，让巴里不满足的呻吟。莱就这样靠改变节奏折磨巴里，直到他开始哀求才最终加快了速度，跟上他的极速者。巴里现在的状态已接近迷乱，身体也在疯狂的震动。

“莱！莱！”巴里努力想警告身上的人，但那有力的抽插没有一点缓和下来的意思。

莱按下巴里的身体，狠狠一冲到底正准备射精，下一秒，巴里又消失在了他怀里，只不过这一次，他听到了一声闷响。

莱听到了巴里射精时发出的喊声，他等了一会儿，想让巴里反应过来他现在的位置，然后在一声非常明显的额头撞床底的巨响后满意的知道了结果。

“你得把床底下清理干净。”巴里呻吟道。

巴里从床底滚了出来，腹部沾满了他射出来的浊液，整个身体都呈现一种通红的颜色，满脸屈辱。

莱大笑着摘下保险套，系上口子扔进了垃圾桶。

“没关系的巴里，你以后肯定能找到窍门。”

“你不要再说了！”巴里羞愤地吼他，然而莱却只是笑个不停，又领着巴里躺回了床上。

 

 

这件事在巴里的脑海中挥之不去，一直到他们结婚的那一天。在一起5年，经历了所有的磨难和成功，坦诚相见和虐心情节，莱和巴里终于站在了圣坛之前。莱正在背诵他的誓词，但他刚刚居然提到了他们在一起那事故般的第一次。

莱从不放过任何一个机会来提醒巴里这件事。在每个重大场合他都会提到他们恐怖而又尴尬的第一次。无论是他们将身份公开的聚会，爱瑞斯的婚礼，亨利的欢迎会，乔的六十岁生日会，还是他们欢迎哈特利重新加入星际实验室的小型聚会，爱瑞斯宝宝的洗礼，他们的订婚仪式，西斯科和丽萨的订婚仪式，甚至艾灯的周岁生日上，莱都从来不会忘记说一遍他们的第一次。这简直太丢人了。而且巴里明明已经在前一个晚上警告了他，告诉他不要在婚礼上再说一遍，但是莱就是管不住他的嘴！这五年以来大家都在好奇这第一次指的是什么，巴里也频频被人问起。莱完成了誓言后巴里还以为他终于听话了呢，可他就是不提会死！巴里攥紧了拳头。

“你能不能住口啊莱！你每次都要来一段是不是！”巴里大叫。他一把夺过麦克风，他已经知道人们会怎样问他了。

“你们是不是都想知道这家伙口中的‘第一次’是怎么回事？那是我们第一次做爱，满意了吗！我震动的太快所以穿过床铺好几次，在我们第一次做爱的时候！而且我们最后高潮时我也掉进了床底下！那是我人生中最羞耻最尴尬的事情了！所以不要再那么看着我！”巴里喘着粗气结束了他的咆哮。

巴里扫视着鸦雀无声的众人，大部分人脸上都是一种“噫”的表情。他转过眼去，莱正傻笑的看他。

“你看，我告诉你了那件事没那么坏。”莱说。

巴里的下巴掉到了地上：“所以这五年来，这一切从头到尾都只是因为你想说这个？”

莱笑得更开了。

“我他妈要杀了你，莱！”

“我现在宣布你们结为夫夫！”牧师眼疾口快的完成了任务，然后嗖的一下躲开了准备谋杀亲夫的巴里。

巴里一拳揍在了莱的胸口上，后者发出一阵大笑。众人这才反应过来，也爆发出笑声。巴里欺身上前想用一个吻来让这个讨厌的家伙窒息而亡，而莱则成功笑着将他推开。巴里融化在了他的这个表情中。他拉过莱，在重新就位的牧师面前开始了他的誓词。他看向众宾客，但是在大声宣布他和莱的第一次之后，他根本不知道接下来要说些什么，所以他做了一件莱很可能会做的事——他向宾客透露了一些细节。没错，他全程脸红得滴血，莱还插了几句嘴，补充了一些旁枝末节，添油加醋的说了更多。他告诉了每个人他们做过的每一次爱，一直讲到巴里终于不再在性爱中那么激动，能够控制住震动不让自己掉下床为止。

“啊，你个蠢货。”巴里红着脸，一巴掌拍在莱的胳膊上，结束了故事时间。

“你现在永远都是我的人了。”莱微笑着吻上巴里，给他们的婚礼画上了句号。

 

————————————————————————The End————————————————————————————————————


End file.
